Sticky
by RoseRosa
Summary: If Finn was so hot that he needed the ice cream all to himself then of course Kurt would let him have it. PWP.


**Title:** Sticky  
><strong>Author:<strong> RoseRosa/FinnKurtIsMyDrug  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>1497  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Glee.  
><strong>SpoilersWarnings:** None it's just pointless smut I wrote a while back.

**Summary: **If Finn was so hot that he needed the ice cream all to himself then of course Kurt would let him have it.

**Author's Notes:** Yeah, this is just some random smut I wrote months ago and posted on tumblr...I haven't posted anything on here for a while so I thought...why not this, people seemed to like it then so. I hope you enjoy and please review.

* * *

><p>"Mom! The fan in my room just broke!"<p>

"She's out getting the groceries Finn."

As Finn poked his head around the kitchen door, he saw Kurt sat cross-legged on the floor, the last tub of ice cream in front of him with a spoon stuck in. One single spoon. And there wasn't much ice cream left. Which meant that Kurt was eating it all himself.

Finn stepped into the kitchen, eyes still firmly glued to the tub of heaven placed in front of Kurt.

"Kurt?"

"Mhmmm?"

"Is that my ice cream?"

Kurt looked up from the tub, quirking an eyebrow as he looked down at the tub and then back at Finn.

"No. It's the ice cream that was brought for the _family_ which means I'm entitled to eat it. Especially considering you've had most of it," he responded.

With a scowl, Finn bent down and picked the tub up, taking the spoon and making a show of taking a mouthful of it.

"Well it's mine now."

"Oh for Christ's sake Finn! Grow up and share!"

Pushing himself to his feet, Kurt grabbed for the tub. He knew it was stupid, if he really wanted some then he could just wait for Carole to get back. She was sure to have brought some more but it was a matter of principle. Both Kurt and Finn had been only children, they weren't used to sharing and even if they didn't see each other as brothers, they still fought over a lot of things.

"No! You get your own! Owwww!

As Finn retorted, Kurt slammed his foot down onto Finn's. Both being bare feet it didn't hurt as much as it could have but it was painful enough that Finn dropped the tub, Kurt easily grabbing it.

"That is so not fair! You can't tell me to share and then hog it all to yourself," Finn exclaimed.

Kurt's lips curled into a smirk as he stepped back, holding the ice cream to his chest as he watched Finn carefully. His desperation was almost amusing. If Finn was so hot that he needed the ice cream all to himself then of course Kurt would let him have it. Just not necessarily in the way he wanted it.

"You want the ice cream that badly?"

Finn nodded.

Kurt sighed, digging the spoon into the ice cream and pulling up a large portion of the dessert. With hopeful eyes, Finn reached for the spoon but before he knew what was happening, Kurt was pulling the waistband of his boxers and dumping the ice cream down them.

Letting out an unmanly squeal, Finn jumped away. He could feel the ice cream spreading across his backside and seeping through his boxers. Oh gross, he could even feel it on his dick. Not nice, not nice!

In front of him Kurt burst into peals of laughter. He had to put the ice cream on the counter beside him as he tried to hold himself up against it. He ignored the daggers being shot at him as he tried to calm himself down.

"Well you didn't say how you wanted the ice cream," he teased as Finn stood there, shuddering at the feel of the ice cream on his sensitive skin. He couldn't take this anymore.

He pulled his boxers down, stepping out of them with a shudder as he stared down at the creamy mess in them. Oh, now that looked kinda wrong.

The laughter had stopped by the time Finn looked back up. Kurt was staring at him slack-jawed. He'd never expected Finn to strip down in front of him. Hadn't he had said he was uncomfortable about undressing in front of him before? Not that Finn had anything to be ashamed about because, _wow, _he really was big.

Finn tentatively stepped forwards as he saw Kurt lick his lips and gulp. He reached out silently for the ice cream and when Kurt didn't snap into action he grabbed it and smirked. Now he had the upper hand.

He reached out, grabbing Kurt by the hip and pulling him closer, one arm wound carefully around his hips. His fingers toyed with the waistband of his boxers as he leaned forward to breathe gently against Kurt's ear.

"So you thought that was funny huh."

Kurt's breath hitched in his throat and he nodded.

"Well lets see how funny you find it when you're the victim," Finn whispered.

Once again the ice cream was scooped up and this time dropped down Kurt's boxers. He instantly started to squirm. His boxers had started to tent slightly before the ice cream had gone down there but even the disgusting stickiness of the ice cream wasn't helping him control his urges. Fuck. Did Finn have to hold him so close?

Especially considering the fact that he was _naked_. Did he really think holding Kurt against him while whispering things in his ear was going to do anything other then turn him on?

"Ugh Finn! Did you have to do that!"

"You started it!"

"Real mature. Now would you let me go so I can get out of these things and shower."

Finn squeezed him gently.

"Why not just strip off here? Not like you have anything I haven't seen before," he murmured. Kurt gulped and started to struggle, trying to get out of Finn's grasp as he gripped at his boxers again. His strength was no match for Finn's though and he was soon being lifted onto the counter, boxers being pulled off his body and being thrown to the floor. His erection bounces out, drawing Finn's attention to it as he looks down.

"That's why," Kurt squeaked.

Did Finn freak out and run away though? No, instead with a curious look, reached out to take it in his hand. He felt it's weight, squeezing gently as Kurt shuddered under his touch. He bit his lip, bucking into Finn's hand.

"Finn…"

Lips crashed against his own before he could finish his sentence.

They kissed roughly, Finn still stroking Kurt until he was coming with a muffled cry of his name.

Finn moved slightly away, opening Kurt's leg as Kurt tilted his body back, resting his head against the cupboard as he bared his ass to the other male. Finn smirked, sticking his fingers in his mouth to lather them with saliva before he brought them back to Kurt. Spreading his buttocks with his other hand, he let one finger circled the puckered hole before pushing inside. He shifted the finger about, stretching and probing as he worked, slowly adding a second and third finger. As his finger brushed a certain knot inside of Kurt, the smaller male moaned loudly and bucked against Finn's hand.

He was whimpering and moaning and it made Finn's own cock twitch with interest. He pulled his hand out again, spitting onto his palm before stroking himself until he was well lubricated. Finn pulled Kurt slightly forwards, lining himself up with Kurt's entrance before he slowly pushed into him.

Kurt groaned slightly, body tightening up at the feel of expected intrusion. Finn was so big and this was his first time, he didn't know what to expect or how this was supposed to feel but he knew it hurt right now. With a moan, Finn stilled himself, reaching out to stroke Kurt's face gently as the smaller male slowly started to relax around him. When he was ready Kurt bucked gently against Finn, wrapping his legs tightly around Finn to pull him deeper inside of him.

With a moan, Finn started to thrust inside of Kurt, his movements starting of shallow but as he started to build momentum they became deeper. He angled himself, searching for that spot inside of Kurt that would drive him crazy. As he hit it, Kurt cried out in pleasure.

He thrusted and thrusted, no words other then garbled cries of Finn's name leaving Kurt's mouth. Finn reached out, grasping Kurt's cock again and starting to slowly stroke until Kurt was spilling over his stomach, pulling him in for another kiss.

Finn soon followed him into orgasm.

They both remained in position, panting until they were coming down from that post coital high.

Eventually Finn pulled out of him and Kurt slipped back onto the ground, both males watching each other carefully as they tried to figure out what to say or do.

They heard the front door open then and all they could do was grab their underwear as run as they heard Carole call out a greeting.

They knew they were both in for it later when they pounded upstairs and returned to their separate rooms as they heard Carole shouting about why the hell was there ice cream on the floor and that both boys better get down here right now and explain.

Of course, neither did.


End file.
